Almost Paradise
by yourqueenB
Summary: Finding out your a witch, adapting to this new world, and meeting a red-headed mischief maker all in one year can take a toll on a girl. Can Lani cope with the stress and excitement? Follow Lani on her journey through Hogwarts, alongside her best friends Natalie, Dean and Seamus.
1. Prologue: Temporary Home

_**Hiya everyone! So I had a HP fanfic up earlier but took it down, because well, lets admit it, it needed work! But this is my new one, so PLEASE let me know what you think of it! I love reviews and **_**_everything!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_The Queen_**

* * *

"Lani, dear, you're going to have to talk to me again at some point."

The man looked over at the girl sitting next to him. She was short for her age, with dark brown hair that swooped over her shoulders in little waves down to her mid-back, and eyes so blue one would think they were gazing into an ocean. Her coral dress illuminated her sun-kissed skin. The girl looked up at her father, glaring, then turned to look back out the window.

" Darling, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the move, it was so sudden I didn't think to mention it sooner."

"Oh, so you just _casually_ forgot to mention the fact that you're taking me away from my childhood home, up and away to some stupid, cold country halfway around the world?" Lani retorted, finally speaking.

"Don't you use that tone with me Ailani Emma Cooper. I did what I thought would be best for us, this new job pays more, and the home is beautiful. I'm sure you'll learn to love it. Plus, didn't you say you always wanted to go to Great Britain?"

Lani didn't reply, she just looked back out the plane window. For 11 years, she had lived in Hawaii, in a little 2 bedroom house on the beach. Her father managed one of the many resorts surrounding the islands. Her house wasn't much compared to these elegant hotels, with their 28 stories and heated pools, but it was home. She couldn't help but remember how much she loved her room, with its pool blue walls and window seat over looking the water.. Her mother had died when she was 7, of cancer. The move hurt more, knowing she was leaving the place that had so many memories of her mother; the swings out back, the old radio in the kitchen, the surfboard now packed under the plane. Lani was going to miss those memories the most.

Lani was pulled out of her thoughts by the captain's voice on the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing shortly. If you could please secure your luggage, I will be turning on the fasten seatbelt lights momentarily."

Lani sighed, packing up her sketchbook and iPod into her backpack, before tucking it safely under her seat again. Then, she fastened her seatbelt and closed her eyes, praying for sleep as the plane descended

A few hours later, Lani and her father pulled up to a quaint blue townhouse, with a large surrounding yard. She went around to the back of the 4-door Jeep Wrangler her dad had just bought, and started pulling out the last few boxes to carry in the house. Her dad had sent the rest of their things earlier that week.

"Darling, your room is the one at the end of that hall."

Lani just rolled her eyes, still angry at the thought of leaving Hawaii, and turned down the hall, carrying a box labeled _Lani's things_. Do not open. Once she reached the mahogany wood door at the end of the hall she paused. _It's not mom's house, but this will have to do,_ she thought, before slowly turning the gold door handle and stepping in the room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Her four-poster bed was already in place, pushed up against the middle of the back wall, with her blue and white comforter in place alongside matching throw pillows. There was a window seat, that faced out to the back yard, where a little creek ran through the property before disappearing into some woods.

The walls of the room had been painted blue to match her old room in Hawaii. Her father had placed aha going chair in the corner opposite the window seat, with a curtain enclosing the area and a small book shelf with her favorite books already placed. On the nightstand next to her bed sat three framed pictures, one of her mother during her senior year of high school , smiling and young, a picture of her father holding Lani when she was first born, tears welling in his eyes, and finally a picture of Lani and her childhood friend O'nani, holding hands as they ran into the ocean, surfboards in tow.

She put the box down, and went to pick up the pictures one by one, memories flooding her mind. She heard a slight knock and turned around to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"I know it's not home, but I thought this may make it a bit more co-"

He was stopped mid sentence as his daughter ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I love it Daddy, thank you."

"Of course kiddo, now lets go unpack those last few boxes."

Lani nodded and took one last glance at her new room, before shutting the door.

"Maybe this can be home."

* * *

_**Hope you liked ch 1! I know that its not very exciting, the next few chapters may end up like that, but I promise the exciting stuff will come! How about 3 likes/reviews for the next one? Also, hopefully the coming chapters will be longer!**_

**_xoxo_**

**_The Queen_**


	2. Prologue: The What? Where?

**_Here's the next _****_chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

2 weeks after Lani and her father had moved in, Lani found herself woken up by the sound of the fire alarm blaring through the house. She jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen to find out what in the world was going on. As she turned the corner, she saw her father pulling some kind of burnt, smoking pastry off the frying pan.

"I was gonna surprise you for your birthday, and cook you breakfast, but I walked away from the pancakes and came back and they were… well.. You know."

Lani just laughed, before walking over to her dad.

"It's July 12th, didn't think I would forget did you?"

"Thank you Dad, but let me cook breakfast," she giggled.

Her dad smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Lani." She smiled back before turning around to cook pancakes and bacon.

Shortly after Lani and her father finished breakfast, he ran out to the car.

"Stay here!" He shouted.

Lani sat, confused yet amused, and waited for her father to return. When he walked back into the kitchen, he was carrying a square box along with some wrapped packages. He set the box down in front of her, and opened it. When Lani looked in, she discovered there was a cake, with Happy 11th Birthday, Lani written in pink icing. The cake was decorated beautifully, with small colored flowers dotting the purple iced cake.

"Presents first, then cake!" Her dad exclaimed, handing her 4 different sized packages. It seemed he was more excited than she was. Lain reached for the one closest to her, before ripping the paper off. Once the paper had been cleared, she saw a small black notebook, with AEC engraved in gold on the cover.

"Your mother was about your age when she started her journals, so I thought it's time you start too."

Lani smiled, and started to open the next gift. Her dad had also gotten her a gold and ruby ring, and some more paint. The last gift was a large box, unwrapped but taped shut. Lani pulled off the tape, and opened the box to discover there were several dozen journals just like her, except they had the initials KEW on the cover.

"Moms journals?" Lani asked, looking up at her father.

"I've never read them, but she would want you to have them."

Lani bent down to pick up the first one, but her father stopped her.

"Now Lani, there's something I want you to know. Your mother wasn't a normal woman, she was extraordinary-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They both glanced at each other, confused at who could be visiting them. They hadn't really met anyone in town yet, except the man who sold them the house and the old lady who lived down the street. Lani went to the entrance hall, her father trailing behind her. She opened the door to find a small man, who was about a head or two shorter than she was (and that's saying something considering Lani was about an inch or two shorter than most kids her age). The man was dressed very differently, in a purple colored robe, with a matching pointy hat on his head. He had small, circular glasses on, with a thick black mustache accompanied by thick black hair that sat on his head in a mangled fashion.

"Hello there. I am Professor Flitwick, from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"The who-da-whatta?" Lani replied, looking at this man as though he was slightly insane.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is so short, the next one is longer. How about 2 favorites or reviews for the next chapter? **_


	3. Prologue: You Should've Told Me!

**_So, since the last chapter was so short, I'm going to go ahead and post the next one!_**

* * *

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?" The man repeated pointing inside the home.

"Of course, sir, please come in." Lani's father said, opening the door wider to let the man in. Her father led them all into the living room where Lani sat in her mothers chair, with her father next to her and the Professor across from her.

"Now, normally we only send a letter to Half-Bloods, but given your current situation, Professor Dumbledore thought it best that I come to deliver this to you." He pulled a small brown envelope out of his pocket, and handed it to Lani. In green ink the front read,

_Ms. Ailani Cooper_

_Little Blue House by the Creek_

_237 Browning Rd._

_Newton_

_Powys_

Lani, ever so puzzled, opened the letter to see the following written in the same beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Ms. Cooper,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

"I'm sorry," Lani said looking up at the strange man, "I'm not sure what all of this means."

Lani's father was the one who answered her, "Lani, darling, this is what I was trying to tell you earlier. You're a witch."

"Excuse me? A what? No, this is a joke, nice try Dad."

"My dear, this is no joke. You're mother was a full blooded witch, and an excellent one at that. I taught her myself." The professor chimed.

"But my mother's _Hawaiian_, how on Earth could she be taught by you?"

"Honey, mom lived in Britain for most of her life, until she returned to the states after finishing school."

"But I don't understand. I'm seriously a witch? Like spooky cauldrons and brooms and pointy noses?"

Professor Flitwick laughed."No my dear, we're not like the witches that are on cartoons these days. We do make potions, and have flying brooms, but there's so much more to it than that.

"Hogwarts is a special school for skilled witches and wizards to learn to expand their powers. I am the charms teacher there. I understand this may all seem confusing at first, but if you accept to come to our wonderful school, many people will help you understand what this all means."

"Hold on. Dad, you knew? You knew I was a witch and you _didn't tell me!?"_ Lani said, a sudden burst of anger flowing through her.

"Darling, when your mother passed, I didn't know how. We weren't even sure you were a witch, you never showed any signs."

Lani had heard enough, she sprung up and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

_Me, a witch. But how? How is that possible? How is any of this possible!? _Lani paced, before she spotted the box of journals sitting beside her door. She knew immediately that these held some of the answers she was looking for. She picked up the first one and opened the book to the first page. As she began reading, a letter fell out, addressed to her. It was her mothers handwriting. Lani bent down, opened the envelope, and started reading.

_My darling sweet girl, _

_If you are reading this, that means today is your 11th birthday. Happy birthday my little flower. I'm guessing you have either gotten your letter or it will come soon. Your father may or may not have told you, but you're a witch. I was also one, but I never told you. I thought it would be best to wait. I was hoping I could be there to explain everything to you, but I have asked Professor Dumbledore to send one of the staff members to help you and your father understand our world. _

_But knowing your temper, you probably haven't let anyone explain anything yet. I will explain most of the things I can._

_First, there are 4 houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. I was a Ravenclaw myself. Darling I want you to know, no matter what people say, the Sorting Hat will put you in the right house, and I will love you no matter what. _

_Second, there is a vault at Gringotts bank, with enough money for you and your father to use in the wizarding world. It was what I have left of my fortune. The key is with your father. It's vault number 529._

_Third, whatever you do, try out for the Quidditch team your second year. I was a beater, and lord have mercy did I enjoy it. _

_And finally, enjoy yourself. Being a witch is a gift, and you will learn to love it. I promise you darling, it's not as scary as you think it is. But you must keep it a secret. Muggles, that's non-magic people, must not know about us. With the exception of people like your father of course._

_Also, my closest childhood friend, has a son, the same age as you, and I am sure he will be starting this year as well. I can't think of his name, but they're a lovely red headed family, and Molly will know to look out for you._

_My darling, don't be afraid. You will be wonderful and once you walk the halls, you'll wonder why you were ever scared in the first place. I love you my darling, I always will._

_Stay kind, my flower_

_Love, your mother _

Lani finished the letter, tears streaming down her face. She looked in the box and noticed something else sticking in there, mixed with all the journals. She reached down and picked it up. It was a locket, with what appeared to be a bird of some kind on the front. Inside was a picture of a young version of her mother, standing next to a red-headed girl. But this picture was different, it moved. Lani could see her mother moving and laughing with this woman. This must have been the woman her mother had mentioned, Molly. Lani slipped the locket around her neck and walked out into the living room.

"I want to know more."

* * *

**_Hope you like it! 3 reviews or favorites for the next chapter!_**


	4. Prologue: Diagon Alley

_**Thank you to everyone who has read this far! I hoping your enjoying! I promise more magic is coming, along with our favorite red-headed family.**_

* * *

"Professor Flitwick said to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Where on Earth is the Leaky Cauldron?" Mr. Cooper stared down the street puzzled.

"Oh there it is!" Lani said pointing a few stores down.

"Where?"

"Right there! The one with the cauldron."

"All I see is a broken down old shop."

"Just trust me Dad."

Lani pulled her reluctant father into the pub. He instantly was mesmerized by the moving pictures on the wall, the glasses cleaning themselves after patrons were done, and the strangely dressed people wandering about. Lani directed him to the bar when an older man was standing, pouring drinks.

"Excuse me, how do I get to Diagon Alley?"

"One second dear," the man said, walking into the back room.

He re-emerged with a young girl, about Lani's age. Her tall, thin frame was accented by a flowy button down top, and a dark pair of jeans. Her blonde hair swayed side to side as she walked, and her brown eyes gleamed when she smiled.

"Hi I'm Natalie! You're Lani aren't you? And you must be her father, James. Professor McGonagall asked me to meet you here so I could help you find your way around Diagon Alley. I'm also about to start my first year at Hogwarts!"

Before Lani could reply, Natalie had them walking in the direction of a back door. The door led into a small courtyard, surrounded by a tall brick wall. Natalie tapped on the wall,

"Third brick from the left above the trash can. You'll want to remember that." Suddenly, the wall started to quiver, and the bricks rearranged themselves to create a doorway. Past that doorway, was the most fantastic sight Lani had seen. Shops lined the sidewalks, with signs of wands, books, cauldrons, robes, and many other things Lani couldn't quite name. Wizards and witches dressed in robes of extraordinary purples and greens aligned with winding gold and silver embroidery , roamed about, carrying recently purchased packages and admiring window displays.

"Okay, first off, Gringotts." Natalie said taking off down the street. Lani and her father followed, mouths gaping at the different sights. There were shops that sold wands, clothes making themselves, owls of every color in display windows, and candies that turned your hair different colors. Lani couldn't believe her eyes. When they stopped, Lani's looked up and saw a beautiful, tall building with snow white brick and bronze doors.

"Well, I'll let you two handle this, just go up to the goblin straight back and he will help you. I'll meet you outside afterwards."

Lani's nodded and headed through the doors with her father. She noticed the high vaulted ceiling, with its gleaming crystal chandelier. The most peculiar thing was the little creatures sitting behind desk.

_Those must be goblins, _she thought staring in amazement. Once they reached the goblin sitting at the back desk, Lani's father spoke up.

"We need to access vault 529, please."

"Key," the goblins rough, raspy voice echoed through the halls.

Lani's father rummaged in his pocket for a minute before pulling out a worn out, brass key and handing it to the goblin.

"This way please."

They followed the goblin to a stone passageway. At the end of the passage, were little railroad tracks. The goblin whistled and a small cart came flying towards them. Lani's climbed in followed by her dad, then the goblin. Once everyone was settled, the cart took off, steering itself through passage after passage.

Once the cart came to a stop, the trio climbed out. A large door stood before them with 529 written in gold numbers. The goblin walked over and opened the vault. Inside, were piles and gold, silver, and bronze coins, along with a lone box sitting in the back. On top of the box, was a letter.

"Lani dear, go grab that box, and I'll put you some money in your pouch."

Lani walked over and pocketed the letter before lifting the box. It was heavier than she expected, so she stumbled before regaining her balance. Her dad had just finished putting enough money for her school supplies and the upcoming school year. Together they walked out of the vault and got back into the card to ascend back up to the main floor.

Once they emerged from Gringotts, they found Natalie waiting outside, leaned up against one of the columns.

"Lani darling, I'm going to head back to the house and take this box home for you. Here is money for the train, and your school letter. I'll be waiting at the train station around 6." He kissed her on the head before walking away, back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Lani pulled out the letter, and searched for the second sheet of parchment that was in the envelope. It was the list of required items needed for first years.

"Okay, Madame Malkin's is right up there, so we can go there, then Flourish and Botts to get our books, then we can get cauldrons, quills, and parchment, then finally Ollivanders," Natalie said, planning out the whole day for the two. As they spent the day shopping, Natalie and Lani exchanged stories, each becoming more familiar with the other. Natalie was a pure-blood, raised by her parents, Jenny and Alex. She lived in London, and both of her parents worked for the Ministry of Magic. She had 4 siblings, 2 sisters and 2 brothers. Her brothers were older than her, a 5th year and a 2nd year at Hogwarts, and her sisters were younger, 10 and 8.

After a few hours of shopping, they finally reached Ollivander's Wand Emporium.

"I already got my wand, last week with mum and dad, so I'll wait out here for you." Natalie walked over to a bench across the street and sat down. Lani walked into the shop, and her jaw dropped at the sight. Bookshelves that rose to the ceiling were packed full with boxes of different sizes and colors. An old man walked from the back to the front counter.

"My dear, you look just like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course, I remember every wand ever sold. 12 inches, dragon heartstrings, birch wood, stable and supple. How is she doing?"

Lani gulped, and forced words out. "She passed away, a few years ago."

Mr. Ollivander sighed, "I am awfully sorry to hear that. Let's get you a wand, shall we?"

Mr. Ollivander then disappeared through the back. Lani heard a clutter of noises coming from his direction. Soon, he reemerged carrying a box.

"Try this my dear," Ollivander handed Lani the wand and she gave it a wave. Instantly the wand flew out of her hand, knocking over boxes as it went.

"No not that one." Mr. Ollivander disappeared again, only to come back carrying a different box.

"How about this one?" Lani took the wand and hesitantly waved it. To her surprise, the wand softly vibrated in her hand.

"Perfect. 10 3/4 inches, dogwood, unicorn hair. Surprisingly swishy."

Lani paid Mr. Ollivander and thanked him for her help. She left the shop and saw Natalie sitting right where Lani left her. As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Lani stopped. She looked up reading the sign,

_"Eeylops Owl Emporium. _We're allowed to have a pet right?"

"Yeah, I got a cat from mum for my birthday." Natalie replied. Lani walked into the store, surrounded by screeches and hoots. Lani started looking among the cages, stopping every now and then to pet one of the many birds. Finally she stopped at one cage. Inside was a beautiful white and brown barn owl. Her face was white with a brown rim and the white led down her belly to the under part of her tail. The rest of her body was brown with red specks.

Lani walked through the front door, with her packages in one hand, and her owl cage in the other. She immediately walked into her room to start packing. She noticed the box from Gringotts sitting by her bed and went to open it. Inside was a set of blue and silver robes that said Ravenclaw Quidditch, several blue and silver ties and scarves, a Head Girl badge, a camera, and a photo album. Lani placed these things in her school chest with the unopened letter on top, knowing even if she didn't use them, it would be nice to have them.

Once Lani had finished packing, she climbed into bed. She looked at the owl sitting on her window seat, before turning off the light.

"Well Makai, this may just be a new adventure for both of us."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please comment/favorite. I would love some reviews. **_

_**Xoxo**_


	5. Authors Note!

**_Hey guys, so sorry I haven't written a lot. I'm writing a new chapter now! But I think after this chapter I'm going to skip to the 4th book. There is more action, and I have most of the background information I need. I should've started with the fourth book but I don't want to delete the chapters I already have. So, I think I'll change the name of the chapters but they will be back ground information with maybe one or two more back ground chapters. Thank you for reading, if you could please review or like. I'd love to hear your ideas and such!_**


	6. Prologue: The Beginning

_**ThanI you for reading! Please make sure you read the authors note **_

* * *

"Hurry dad! We're going to be late!" Lani screamed as she ran through Kings Cross Station, pushing the luggage cart in front of her. She looked down at her watch; _11:09._ As she hurried through the train station, she saw Natalie standing with a tall blonde man and a short woman with curly light brown hair.

"There you are! We've been waiting on you for ages!" Natalie ran up to Lani and pulled her along faster.

"Okay, now just watch us and do what we do." Natalie's parents walked over to the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and leaned against it, casually striking up a conversation. Then they slowly fell through the wall. Lani stared gaping at the now empty wall.

"No time for daydreaming come on!" Natalie pulled Lani and her father over to the wall.

"Now, put your cart in front of you and just start to fall backwards."

Lani did as she was told, leaning back. Suddenly, she felt the wall give way and fell through. When she fell through the other side of the wall, she noticed Kings Cross had disappeared and a shining red train labeled Hogwarts Express stood before her.

"Last call, all aboard!"

Lani hugged her father goodbye, the clock reading 11:14.

"I'll make sure to write dad. I love you, take care."

She hugged him one more time, before running after Natalie. They climbed the train right as it pulled out of the stations, waving goodbye to their parents.

"Let's go find a seat."

They wandered through the train looking for an empty compartment. After wandering up and down the halls twice, they decided to join a compartment with two young boys. One had pale skin with dark brown hair. The other had light brown skin and fluffy black hair.

Natalie opened the door, "can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Both boys nodded and the girls bulled their things into the cabin.

"I'm Natalie and this is Lani."

"Hullo, Seamus Finnigan," said the pale one.

"Dean Thomas," replied the other.

The girls sat down, on the opposite side of the boys. Lani sat down Makai's cage on the floor beside her. Natalie took her brown tabby cat, Millie, and put her in her lap.

"So, where are you two from? I'm Irish. Me mum's a witch and me dads a muggle," said Seamus.

"I live in London. Both of my parents are wizards, although my mums muggle born. Gram and grandpa still get quite a shock sometimes." Natalie spoke to this boy as if they had known each other for years.

"What about you?" Dean said, looking straight at Lani.

"Oh, well I'm Hawaiian, but I just moved to Wales. My mums a witch, I think, she died when I was young. My dads a muggle, I only just found out about being a witch a few days ago."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a young witch roaming about the train.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?"

They all shook their head no, "well, in any case, Hermione Granger. First year."

"Dean,"

"Seamus,"

"Natalie,"

"Lani," they all said at once.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to continue looking. Hermione strode out, continuing down the train. For the next few hours, they sat talking about Hogwarts: the houses, the traditions. Natalie had an older brother at Hogwarts, and he made sure to tell Natalie every little secret.

"Alec told me that there was a giant squid! In the lake, said its very friendly though. Alec and his friends feed it all the time, apparently the pudding is its favorite."

Seamus spoke up, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Me mum told me that the Sorting Hat sings!"

"Sorting Hat?" Lani questioned.

"I read about the Sorting Hat," Dean said, "it's very old. It's an enchanted hat used to sort first years into their houses. Quite astonishing really."

During that moment, they heard a voice coming down the hall.

"Anything from the trolley?" A giant silver trolley filled from top to bottom with sweets beyond ones imagination came into view. Lani got up, and bought almost one of everything. She sat back down and opened the first box she had, Bertie's Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Careful with those, some of them aren't very pleasant." Dean said, taking one out of the box, "my point exactly," he cringed. "Grass flavour. "

Just then, two boys strode into the compartment. They were tall, skinny with bright orange hair. They had gleaming eyes, and a permanent smile upon their faces.

"Have any of you seen a girl named," the first one paused, and pulled something out of his pocket, " Lani Cooper, around here?"

Lani stood, "uhh, I'm her. Who's asking?"

"Ah right," the second spoke, looking her up and down.

"I'm Fred Weasley," spoke the one holding the parcel, "and this here is…" he was interrupted by the other.

"George Weasley. The more handsome twin. We're third years. Mum asked us to bring this to you, seeing as she didn't know your address."

He handed her the parcel. She set it down next to her, still looking at the twins. Fred turned to leave, but George lingered a moment, still looking at Lani. He winked, then turned, following his brother. Judging by the name, their mother must be Molly Weasley, the woman in the picture

"Seems you have an admirer," Natalie smirked. Lani hit her on the arm still smiling.

Hours later, the train pulled into the station. Dressed in their Hogwarts robes, the four first years climbed off the train, joint the swarm of excited Hogwarts students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They followed the voice to where a man was towering over a group of first years. He was about 7 or 8 feet tall and had a long curly beard to go with his long curly hair. Once they all gathered around, he led them over to a dock, where several boats stood afloat.

"Four to a boat. Cmon now."

Once everyone was in, the boats lurched forward. They moved across the lake towards the tall beautiful castle. Lani stared up at it, gaping at its beauty. Once they reached the castle, they went under the rocks, through a tunnel into an underground harbor. There they walked up a flight of stairs and stopped around a huge oak door. The door opened to reveal a tall, black haired witch in green robes

"Firs' years, Professor McGonogall."

They followed the Professor across the stone floor, and all crowded into an empty chamber. Professor McGonogall stepped forward and began speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose you House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, s great honor, I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return shortly." She walked out and left the first years standing there. Another red headed boy walked over to them, a black haired boy with big round glasses behind him.

"Oy, you're Lani aren't you?" Lani nodded

"Ron Weasley, mum told me about you. "

"You're Fred and George's brother aren't you?"

"Ah I guess you met the twins. Dunno why mum couldn't give me that package. Wait, I almost forgot this is Harry.

"Blimey! Is it really you? Harry Potter." Seamus asked staring at the boy in astonishment. The boy nodded. In that moment, Professor McGonogall came back to collect them. They followed her, in a line, into the hallways through a giant door. They were standing inside a giant room. The ceiling seemed to look like the night sky, with candles floating under it. There were 5 long tables, four covered in student and the other sitting up on a platform with what seemed to be teachers. There was a stool in the middle of the room, with an old beat up hat sitting on it. Then, the hat started singing. Lani was so surprised, she forgot to listen to the song, instead looking around her.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She started in alphabetical order. Abbot, Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Bulstrode, Cooper.

_Wait Cooper, that's me. _Lani stumbled forward, taking a seat on the stool. Professor McGonogall placed the hat on her head. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

_Ah yes, bright young girl. A trait perfect for Ravenclaw. But you have a hidden characteristic that makes me feel you would do well in _

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Lani smiled, and walked to the tables with the rest of her new house. She found a spot next to George who smiled down at her.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it would mean a lot to me. **_


	7. Background Snippets

_**So like I said, I'm shifting the story up to Year 4! So here are some fillers from what happened the other years!**_

* * *

During first year, Lani and Natalie became closer with Dean and Seamus, the four becoming close friends. After the first week, she never really liked the Weasley twins. She thought they were trouble makers, and a bit cocky. Natalie was very mischievous and after the first half of the year, she rubbed off on Lani, and soon the two became sly trouble makers, playing jokes on mainly Slytherins but other students and faculty as well.

Second year, Lani discovered she likes to paint, and would stuff her trunk full of paints, brushes an canvas. Her dad started sending her art supplies regularly. Lani painted the grounds, Makai, Natalie, Seamus, Dean, almost anything. She also become more outgoing, becoming friends with more students and more playful openly.

Third year, Lani joined the Quidditch team, as a chaser. Natalie started dating Seamus. Lani got detention for one week for punching Pansy Parkinson for calling Natalie's mum a mud-blood. Since Seamus was distracted by holding Natalie back and Dean was yelling at Draco, no one was there to stop Lani. Lani, Seamus and Dean introduce Natalie to futbol.

Lani finished all her first Years with top marks, second to Hermione. She often came home for the holidays to see her dad, and brought Natalie with her once or twice.


	8. Chapter 1: The Return Home

**_Hey Guys! Like I said, this story has fast forwarded to year 4. This will move the story along faster. Enjoy!_**

* * *

As Lani stared around her dormitory, making sure she unpacked everything, she sighed. It had been 4 years. 4 years since she first moved to Wales, 4 years since she found out she was a witch, 4 years she'd been at Hogwarts. Her owl, Makai, fluttered around her room, hooting every now and then, before leaving through the window and heading to the owlrey. Dumbledore had announced after the Sorting that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Lani, curious as usual, left her dormitory, through the common room and out the portrait hole and headed straight for the library. She already knew about the Tournament, she remembered reading about it during her second year. But she wanted to know more. Dumbledore had mentioned a death toll and Lani wondered what kinds of challenges the Tournament could hold that could kill a student.

Lani awoke with a start at the sound of voices, the book she was reading still lying on the table under her head. She looked around, searching for the source of the noise, only to find two red-headed brothers crouched over a pile of text books. Lani scowled.

"What on earth would bring you two to the library? Forgotten how to cast a spell now have you?"

"Ah, well if it isn't our favorite fourth year." George said smirking.

"If you must know, were getting ourselves eternal glory-" Fred chimed in, turning back towards the book.

"You two really are stupid aren't you? The rules are no one under the age of 17 can enter the Tournament and last time I checked, neither of you were. Plus you heard Dumbledore! People have _died_," Lani spat.

"Yes well you see my sweet High Chief, that's where these come in, " George held up one of the books on the table. "And yes, I did look up the meaning of your name."

Fred grabbed another book and continued reading. George continued to look at Lani, his eyes skimming up and down her body once. She felt her face fluster and rushed out of the library.

_How dare he! Looking at me like I'm his next meal. The blithering idiot, I swear._ Lani thought, storming back to the Gryffindor common room. As she turned a corner, heading up the stairs, she saw a small shadow moving on the landing above. Lani froze, checking her watch.

_Bloody hell… It's 2 hours past curfew!_ Filch's cat Mrs. Norris peered down the stairs at Lani, before turning around and prancing off, most likely to where her master was. Lani took off, running to the common room before Filch could catch her.

She finally made it to the portrait hole and climbed inside, thankful she remembered the new password. She climbed the spiral staircase that led to the girls dormitories, finally reaching her own. Once inside, she noticed that Natalie, Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti were all already in bed. Lani changed into her pjs and climbed in bed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next day, Natalie and Lani had to drag themselves out of bed. Once they had changed and gotten ready, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down, Lani piled toast, ham, porridge, and eggs onto her plate. Halfway through breakfast, Natalie pulled out her schedule, checking to see what all classes they had today.

''So first Herbology, then Care of Magical Creatures -hm.. Wonder what Hagrid has planned this time- then ugh… double Divinations and Astronomy tonight at 12. Apparently there's supposed to be some kind of comet or something."

Lani still didn't know why they kept taking Divinations. Neither of them enjoyed it, although Natalie had a natural ability to do well in that class, so they always seemed to pass with top marks.

Just then, Fred and George strolled over and sat on opposite sides of Natalie and Lani.

"Oh dear…. Not you two…" Lani muttered under her breath.

"Hello ladies," Fred said flashing a big grin.

"What do you want?" Lani said unamused.

"Lani shh…. Don't be rude," Natalie said smiling back. "Hello boys, how can we help you today?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," said George with a mischievous look on his face. "We need your help tricking the 'impartial judge' Dumbledore speaks about."

"Absolutely not!"

"We're in!" Lani and Natalie said at the same time. Lani shot Natalie a glare which she clearly brushed off.

"Don't listen to Lani over here, count us in. We'll meet you in the common room tonight at lets say…. 6?"

Before Lani could protest, Natalie had pulled her up and had started dragging her out the Great Hall. The last thing she saw was the twins high-fiving victoriously. Once the were in the hall, Lani turned towards Natalie.

"What was that about!?"

"Oh come off it. It's _obvious_ George has a thing for you,"

"I don't care! I don't like him!"

"Yet…" And at that, Natalie was off practically skipping towards Herbology.

Before Lani knew it, it was already 5. She walked with Natalie back to the common room, dreading the upcoming hour. They strolled in to the common room where a few fellow Gryffindors lingered before heading off to the Great Hall. Dean and Seamus were sitting by the fire, so Lani and Natalie went to join them. Natalie of course, didn't hesitate to sit on Seamus and give him a large kiss. Lani rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Dean.

"Well don't you look happy," he said, sarcastically.

"This blithering idiot over here thought it would be a good idea to set up a meeting with the Weasley twins tonight," Lani said pointing to Natalie.

Dean laughed, everyone loved the twins… except Lani. This was a known fact. Dean always told her she was being to hard on them, but nothing had changed her mind. Lani laid her head on Dean's shoulder and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a minute or two of rest but seconds later, a ruckus came crawling through the portrait hole and some how ended up in her lap. She opened her eyes, with a scowl on her face and saw George sitting on her, with Fred sitting on him. Dean laughed and got up.

"Well, Seamus I think this is our cue to head out." Seamus nodded, and gave Natalie a kiss goodbye before heading out the portrait hole with Dean.

"So boys, what the plan?" Natalie asked, taking Seamus' now vacant seat. Fred and George, still sitting on Lani, started talking about different ways to get past whatever judge would be choosing the Triwizard champions.

* * *

**_I would love it if y'all could review! They mean so much to me and I love hearing your thoughts and comments_**


	9. Authors Note 2! (Chapter coming soon!)

_**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't posted recently, I just started a full time job, so I've been finding time. I'm halfway through the next chapter so get ready! Also, as I start to get the hang of things again, I think I'm going to start another HP story, although this one will be very different. Its going to be one shots, requested by you! So if you have a favorite character, scene, or idea you want to be created, just leave a review with the character, any details you want about "your" character, and a plot overview! Thank you so much for being patient, and the new one will be out soon! **_

_**Xoxo B**_


End file.
